I Want To Know What Love Is
by Tsarina Torment
Summary: Umm... What can I say? Contains slight InoSasu, InoSai and SasuSaku. Warning - Sasuke is very OOC! Please R&R!


**Warning! Sasuke is definitely OOC!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

"Come, Sasuke-kun!" a blonde teenager said, pulling her boyfriend towards her house. The raven-haired boy followed quietly. As soon as they were out of public view, the blonde girl pushed him down so that he was lying on the cold, flagstone floor. He stared at her as she sat on his stomach and inspected her nails.

_He thought he loved her._

It was the same every day. He would meekly do whatever she wanted.

_He thought she loved him._

But today was different. She wasn't telling him to do anything. Instead, she seemed to be waiting for something...

"Ino-chan?" he asked tentatively. Ino looked down at him and put a hand over his mouth.

"Shh," she told him sternly. There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" she called. The door was pushed open and a boy that looked like Sasuke's doppelganger entered.

"How are you, Ms Beautiful?" he asked. She smiled and rose to hug him.

"I'm fine, Sai," she said and kissed him. Sasuke watched, stunned, as they kicked the door shut and had a full-blown make-out session.

_That was when he realised that she didn't love him._

He slowly rose to his feet and walked upstairs. Ino didn't notice – she was too busy making out with Sai. Sasuke walked over to Ino's room and strode across to the window. Looking down, he saw the sharp rocks that decorated her garden. He opened the window and crouched on the sill. He looked up at the sky as snow began to fall in a blizzard. He stepped out of the window and plummeted down to the ground below, doing nothing to break his fall.

_She'd ripped his heart out and trampled all over it in high-heeled boots._

He landed heavily on the rocks. To his disappointment, he was still able to move, so he stood up and slowly, painfully, made his way into the forest. The snow had blanketed everything so he lay down and waited. The snow fell thickly and soon covered him. He started to shiver but refused to move. He closed his eyes and prepared himself for death.

Hours later, he still hadn't died, much to his chagrin. The snow covering him was being disturbed. It was brushed away and sunlight seared through his eyelids – but he couldn't react.

"Sasuke!" It was a girl's voice. "Sasuke! Wake up!" Gloved hands gripped his shoulders and shook him. His eyes flew open. He saw pink. He wanted to shut his eyes again but he couldn't, being completely frozen. Suddenly, arms were burrowing under him and he was lifted up, cradled against the girl's warm body. Everything seemed to blur past as the girl ran with him.

"Hold on, Sasuke!" she said as her pace slowed. "We're nearly there!" A moan escaped his frozen lips. His rescuer knocked on a door. Almost immediately, it opened.

"What is it Sak- Sasuke!" a hyperactive blonde boy said. He stepped aside hurriedly so that the kunoichi could get Sasuke inside.

"Naruto, can you get him out of those wet things, dry him and put him in some dry clothes?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded and took the Uchiha from Sakura. He took him into the bathroom and Sakura made her way into the kitchen to make some tea (yes, even Naruto drinks tea).

Sasuke moaned as Naruto removed his dry things and rubbed him dry with a towel. Naruto hurriedly put some dry clothes on him and picked him up. As some feeling returned to Sasuke, he hissed in pain. He saw Naruto look down in concern as he carried him over to the sofa and laid him down. A few seconds later, he felt something warm press against his lips, which were slightly open, and a hot liquid poured down his throat. He rapidly warmed up and saw Naruto place a thick blanket over him before retreating into his 'Training Room'.

The hot liquid stopped pouring down his throat. Slender arms embraced him and his head was placed in the crook of someone's elbow. He looked up at Sakura. Her green eyes enchanted him and he couldn't look away.

_He realised that he didn't love Ino – he loved Sakura._

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked gently, smoothing his hair away from his face. He blinked. "Why were you buried in the snow?" He didn't answer. "Sasuke?"

_But what was love?_

"Sakura..." he rasped. She looked down at him kindly. "What... what is love?" Her eyes widened in shock.

"Love is... a feeling," she said. "If you love someone, you want to protect them and never see them hurt." Sasuke was thoughtful. His eyes widened as Sakura's lips brushed his in an innocent kiss. "That's love," she whispered. Sasuke sat up, despite his body's protests. That kiss wasn't enough. He wanted more. He kissed her fiercely, relishing her sweet taste. He nibbled her bottom lip and her mouth opened, allowing his tongue to dart in. About five minutes later, they separated and Sasuke collapsed onto the sofa. He gazed into Sakura's eyes.

"Sakura..." he gasped. "I think... I understand... what love is, now... and... I think I love you."

**OK, so Sasuke's REALLY OOC, but most of the time I keep him in character, so I'm allowed to make him OOC once in a while, right? Anyway, PLEASE R&R. Flames are as welcome as any other review – it tells me that someone's actually bothered to read it and take the time to decide if they like it or not. That means a lot to me!**

**Tsarina Torment**


End file.
